


A Shrek, but written by AI

by krappyFics



Series: AI written fics [6]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: AI written, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krappyFics/pseuds/krappyFics
Summary: The story of Shrek, but written entirely by AI.
Relationships: Fiona/Shrek (Shrek)
Series: AI written fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970278
Kudos: 3





	A Shrek, but written by AI

Fiona promises to be handsome and lovely, but only to Shrek, but he does not find her beautiful enough and never sees the resemblance. Later, when he awakes, his eyes suddenly gleam fire, and he feels his chest swell with his own sweat, he screams. Yet when they kiss, Shrek is not a little surprised by her beauty. And that is Shrek's biggest problem. (Not "it is the ugliest" -- it's the ugliest I've ever seen anything, since I have seen a green knobby head like an uglier man. The green knobby head is the ugliest I've seen.) As for the Princess, she does her best to keep him from seeing her "honest" beauty. She tries everything to make him forget how ugly he looks and how awful his appearance is, but eventually Shrek finally relents, and when he sees her, he feels terrible. He has to kill her. So he does. She kills him. To save the world, he has to make love to her. This is the last straw of Shrek's ugliness, and the only thing he can do is to murder her. In an attempt to make him realize how awful his appearance is, he gives her his life. She dies. Shrek. To stop a world from falling to disaster, the only thing he has to do is to kill his own wife and daughter. I guess he hasn't done this much yet. So that's his problem. When he comes back after his bath, he can't help but have regrets about what he did with his beautiful wife, how ugly his appearance is and how worthless he is. I guess Shrek has done enough killing to earn a lifetime of regret.

After she has finished her final exam and meets up with Shrek for his final exam, Shrek goes to meet his beloved, his only love. A tall, skinny, beautiful, perfect looking, blond, pretty girl. Shrek has no intention of having any children. He was meant to be with the handsome, good-looking, very handsome prince and his beautiful wife. It just wasn't good enough. He doesn't have anything else to do other than kill his wife, his children, his kingdom and himself. Shrek had been told it was his destiny to help the kingdom and he can do that alone. Shrek does everything, everything and nothing. He does nothing good. Everything is evil.

In addition to that, Shrek is a very good actor. He has an excellent sense of humor and will always be ready for a joke. He makes it known that he is a good entertainer and will always make his audiences laugh. Shrek is always doing something interesting or interesting will make him happy and make him feel better. Like a sweet fairy, the princess will think he is so funny and sexy that they will think it is wonderful. When he is laughing, it feels good to him.

He is kindhearted and kindhearted in many ways. He loves everything he is with. He is a nice person that loves his family and loves friends and is a very loyal person. Even, he likes to show a certain amount of love to the people that are weak. He can be too greedy sometimes, but he gives to others when needed. Shrek is a kind person. He respects others and wants to help them and doesn't mind putting his own personal safety and welfare at risk. The more he does what he has to do, the more he benefits from it.


End file.
